1. Technical Field
This invention relates to low-cost analog-to-digital conversion (ADC).
2. Background Art
A baseband signal is to be applied to a sigma-delta converter. The converter usually consists of a one-bit modulator and a decimation filter. The dc stability of the one-bit modulator is often a problem.